


Singer's Daughter

by Winchester92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester92/pseuds/Winchester92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot story of Dean Winchester and a girl he was in love with. But that girl just so happened to be Bobby's Daughter.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singer's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my first one shot story of Supernatural!  
> I love writing Supernatural ficus because the ideas just flow!
> 
> If you want to request a story idea, comment! 
> 
> Leave critisizem good/bad!  
> I do not own Supernatural!

Flashback: August 6, 1998

"Look Dad, I'm fine I know how to take care of myself, 18 here. Plus Sam and Dean are gonna be here. You go with John and I'll call you later ok?" Ashley Singer waved her father, Bobby, out of the house while he nodded his head.

"Don't forget to salt the windows, Ash." He waved and got in his truck with John.

"Is he gone?" Dean questioned from the kitchen.

"No, dumbass he's right here." Ashley said sarcastically while taking the bowl of popcorn out of Sam's hands. 

She made her way to the living room and took a place on the couch, grabbing her beer that she was sneeking from her dad.

"Bitch." He called after her and she just laughed. 

"Hey, watch it Sammy, that's my girl your talkin' about." Dean smirked and went after her while Sam sat down at the end of the couch. 

"You two get a room." Sam groaned when Dean pulled Ashley up in his lap.

"Sammy why don't you just call the pastors daughter down here." Dean taughted his younger brother.

"Just watch the movie asshat." Sam and Ashley laughed while Dean scowled. He stopped when Ashley pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Seriously, I'm thinking about calling Anna. Dad said she could come over anytime. Hand me the phone Sammy." Sam handed her his phone and Anna was over right away.

-

"I wanna go upstairs." Ashley whispered into Dean's ear as she got out of his lap. He nodded and smirked.

Sam used the Impala to take Anna home when the movie they were watching ended. He got back and went to bed on the couch. 

It was now 5:30am and what Sam, Dean, and Ashley don't know is that John and Bobby were almost back to Singer's Salvage.

Upstairs, Dean caressed Ashley's neck with kisses. She moaned and gently bit his collorbone signaling she needed him. As soon as she started to pull her shirt off the door busted open. Dean hopped off of Ashley in a split second.

"What the hell are you doin' with my daughter, boy?!" Bobby was completely outraged. "Downstairs...both of ya'." 

Dean and Ashley looked at each other and gulped.

"Look, Dad, Dean and I are-" She was interupted by Bobby while going down the stairs behind Dean.

"Were! Whatever you two are, you aren't anymore!" Bobby threw a pillow at Sam to wake him up. 

"Bobby, I think we'll be leaving now." John said as he grabbed his duffle.

"Damn right you are before I have to shoot ya'." He grabbed a shotgun off of his desk and pointed it at Dean and John.

"Dad!" Ashley warned but he ignored her.

"Ash is 18 and I'm 20, we're adults and we can make our own choices." Dean tried to make everything calmer but that didn't work out very well.

"You think I care? Ashley-West Singer is NOT gonna end up with someone like you! This is my house and as long as she stays, she isn't gonna end up with guy that barley finished highschool, only has two cents to his name, and travel around to dingy motels!" Bobby had backed them up into the kitchen.

"Boys get out to the car, we're leavin'. Nobody talks to my son that way." John ordered.

But before Dean walked out the door, she gave Dean a sorrowful look and kissed him. 

Ashley travled back upstairs were she got he deep purple colored duffle and packed her things. She then got he gun and put it in the waistband of her jeans. 

She rushed downstairs and hugged her father.

"I'm leavin'. I'm gonna stay at Ellen's, bye Dad." Before Bobby could protest she walked out of the door.

End of Flashback

Roadhouse: July 12, 2005

"Hey sweetheart, how about you take your ass to the bar and get me a beer." Rusty, one of the hunters that came to the bar frequently,  
asked Ashley as she was taking an order for Rufus, a hunter that was like her uncle.

Rufus started to get up for hearing someone talk about his Ash like that, but she stopped him. 

"Uncle Rufus, are you done with that." Ashley asked him as she pointed to a almost empty beer bottle.

"As a matter'a'fact I am." He smirked knowing what she was going to do with it. 

She gripped it at the top and turned around to slam it on top of Rusty's head, but something...someone stopped her.

Ashley dropped the glass and didn't even flinch when it shattered on the floor. Ash, her bestfriend who lived at the road house with Ellen and Jo, grabbed her and lead her to the back. He sat her down on his bed.

"Ok, Ley, what was that?" Ash used the nickname he had given her before.

"Dean Winchester....I have to see him, let me bartened." She kissed him on the cheek when he nodded. 

Ashley made her way to the front and was suprised when no one had notice her little accident.

She got behind the bar. She saw Sam and Dean's back and she cleared her throat.

"What can I get you two handsome men to drink?" Ashley smirked when Sam turned around stunned and so did Dean.

"Where. The. Hell. Have you been Ash?" Dean asked her going around the bar and hugging her.

"Here." She shrugged while Sam came around and hugged her.

"For 7 damn years?" Ashley could now tell Dean was a little angry.

"Is there a problem here Ash?" Rufus asked over the bar.

"Nah, I'll see you later Uncle Rufus, tell Dad I'll be over soon." Ashley brought Sam and Dean to the back room. Ellen passed them but stopped when Ashley called her name.

"Yes, dear." She had a guilty look on her face.

"Do you know these boys?" Ashley tapped her foot on the floor.

"Uh-they've passed by here a couple of times." Ellen scratched her neck.

"How do you know her?" Ashley turned back to Sam and Dean.

"We just do, look Ashley, Bobby said he had no idea where you were. Me and Dad went looking everywhere for you!" Dean yelled while Sam gave him a glare.

"I told him not to tell you, Dean!" Ashley said as Jo soon came through the door.

"Dean? Sam?" She said as she set her bag down behind the bar. Ellen the began clearing everybody out.

"Damn Jo, don't scare me like that again!" Dean said walking up and hugging her. 

Ashley then felt a ping of jealousy inside her. Jo? Why would Jo not have told her that she knew the Winchester's.

"I didn't mean to not call." Jo pulled away and noticed Ashley glaring at her. "Whoa, Ash, what's up with the 3rd degree stare?" 

"I just expected you to call, that's all." Ashley went behind the shelf and got the best whiskey she could find.

"It's comming out of your paycheck, honey." Ellen said softly. 

"That's alright, don't think I'll be staying long anyway." Ashley forgot the shot glass and drank out of the bottle.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, what the hell is that supposed to mean, Ashley Singer?" Ellen used her mother voice while Ashley looked around the room.

She couldn't run again, she needed family.

She needed Bobby who was everything to her.  
She needed Ellen who was like a mother to her.  
She needed Jo who was like a sister to her.  
She needed Sam who was like a brother to her.  
She needed Dean, who was like a puzzle peice that went with her. 

She needed her dysfunctional but happy, family.


End file.
